marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (LMD, Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
posed as director of | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Like all Life Model Decoys, this LMD is an robot designed to mimic a human being right down to the last detail. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the Serpent Society | Education = Programmed to imitate Nick Fury | Origin = Robot (L.M.D.). Came into existence when Franklin Richards created a pocket universe to save his parents and their allies from death when they sacrificed their life to destroy Onslaught. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Jeph Loeb | First = Captain America Vol 2 1 | Last = | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the Fantastic Fours's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. Franklin's new universe was populated and included recreations of many heroes, allies, and foes. As such, this reality had it's own version of SHIELD that was directed by it's own version of Nick Fury. In this reality, SHIELD was formed shortly before the end of World War II. It was originally formed to decommission Captain America, when he refused to support President Truman's plan to use the atomic bomb on Japan. Nick Fury would head this organization which would quickly become the worlds most advanced and skilled espionage organization. Regardless of how SHIELD came into formation, they still developed Life Model Decoy's much like they had on Earth-616. The LMD Fury used SHIELD resources to carry out these unknown plans orchestrated by these officials. Their plans involved the formation of the racist group the Sons of the Serpent. Nick Fury posed as their leader, the Serpent King, arming the group with advanced technology and organizing them to strike at minority groups across America. However, when the real Fury had been switched with the LMD double, it was right after Fury signed the paperwork to authorize the reactivation of Captain America, forcing the powers that be to continue with this mission directive. However, while their motives were unknown, the powers behind the Fury LMD had it place LMD's to pose as the wife and child of Steve Rogers, who at the time was mentally conditioned to forget his past as Captain America and live an assumed identity as a construction worker. It's entirely possible that the conspirators behind this plot were attempting to prevent Captain America from being reactivated. This possibility is given credibility by the fact that it was Abe Wilson who reactivated Captain America, and not anyone within SHIELD. When Wilson was murdered by soldiers under the employ of Master Man and the Red Skull, Abe was murdered but not before he could give Steve Rogers the his shield. After Rogers defeated Master Man's goons, he would be visited by the LMD Fury who would reveal the "truth" about his false life, revealing that his "wife" and "child" were LMD's and about Truman's decision to decommission Captain America before the wars end. He would then convince Captain America to return to duty and dawn his costume once more. The Fury LMD would also orchestrate the creation of the Avengers team, which would act under SHIELD direction. The Fury LMD was involved in organizing the early Avengers missions, he also offered SHIELD's assistance to the Fantastic Four to battle The Sub-Mariner who was invading the United States. Shortly thereafter, Captain America and Sam "Falcon" Wilson was captured by Master Man's operative Crossbones and taken prisoner within the Master Man's hideout. The Fury LMD led a SHIELD strike force to attack Master Man's headquarters in a bid to free Captain America. With SHIELD's help, the Captain foiled Master Man and Red Skull's plot to launch nuclear missiles in a twisted bid to ethnically cleanse the United States. Later, the Fury LMD was on hand when the SHIELD helicarrier was attacked by Baron Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. and the forces of AIM. The attack was stopped by Captain America, his new sidekick Bucky and Cable who had found himself accidentally transported briefly to Franklin's pocket universe from Earth-616. Shortly after following a battle against The Hulk which included Dr. Doom and the Fantastic Four, the Avengers broke away from SHIELD and operated independently. Captain America also wished to operate independent from the government, which led to the Fury LMD to explain to the current President of the United States the history of Captain America, before the President would consent allowing Cap to operate independently. At this time, the Sons of the Serpent began their campeign of racially motivated attacks on America, gaining the attention of Captain America who began investigating the organization and learned that it had links in the government. Going to the Fury LMD (unaware of it's involvement) Captain America led a SHIELD strike force along with the newly costumed Falcon (Sam Wilson, who was empowered by Captain America's blood) into a Serpent ambush, which Cap faked his own death in order to force the Serpents into playing their hand. While the Serpents orchestrated their attacks on America, Captain America tracked down the Serpents headquarters and was shocked when the Serpent King unmasked himself as Fury. While Bucky broke into the SHIELD Helicarrier to free the real Nick Fury, Captain America fought the LMD Fury in a one on one battle. When the LMD attempted to cheat in their combat, it's head was blown off by the recently freed Nick Fury. With the dissolution of the Sons of the Serpents, Nick Fury explained the secret government officials plot, however he had no answers as to who they were. Cap also learned of the organizations manipulations of events during his reactivation. Since the destruction of the LMD, Nick Fury went on to say that a number of the facts that the LMD told him regarding his deactivation were all a ruse to convince him to return to the mantle of Captain America, putting a lot of the motivations and explanations provided by the Fury LMD into question. However, these mysteries remain unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Fury Family